Fighting Fire with Electricity?
by Automn.rose
Summary: Chiara, a teenaged girl turned into a vulpix, must figure out a way back to her own world. Full summary inside. Pairings: Vulpix x Riolu and Vulpix x Shinx.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Hey everybody, I'm Automn Rose and this is my first story I've uploaded onto Fanfiction. No, this does not mean that this story is going to suck because it's the first one I've written because it's not. I've written a few other stories, but this is the first one I have actually posted for public viewing. So, please be kind and post any mean or hurtful comments, but constructive criticism is aloud and very very welcome. Also, this is a Vulpix x Riolu or Vulpix x Shinx story so if you don't like the pairings, then don't read it. Ok and now for the full summary since Fanfiction only allows so many characters in the summary:**

**Chiara Jones is a normal teenaged girl. Well she was until she was mysteriously transformed into a vulpix. Now, with her four other friends, she must figure out why this has happened to them and how to get back to their own world. Oh, and if that wasn't enough, two of her friends are fighting for her affection and forcing her to choose between them. Now, this should be fun…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor will I ever own it.**

**Alright now on with the story!**

"Ungh."

A young teenaged girl was stuffing the last of her thick binders into her too small school bag. Tomorrow would be her first day of grade 10 and she was preparing her stuff the night before so that she wouldn't be in a huge rush in the morning.

"There!" She exclaimed happily, glad that she had managed to stuff all of her school supplies into her old medium sized baby blue school bag.

"Chiara? Are you finished with your packing?" A women's head peaked in through the doorway. Her long, brown, curly hair framing her heart shaped face as her warm chocolate brown eyes looked down at her daughter. Both of her hands were occupied with two steaming cups of tea that carried a soothing, minty aroma. "I thought that you'd might like some tea." She stated, handing of the mugs to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." Chiara sighed gratefully as she took a sip of her tea.

"Don't you stay up too late," her mother warned, "Remember that you have to get up early for school tomorrow."

Chiara grimaced. Though she was excited about going back to school and seeing all of her friends again, she completely resented the idea of getting up early. "Yes I know mom, I won't stay up much later."

Her mother gave her a smile of approval and bid her daughter good night before she quietly exited the room and gently shut the door behind her.

Chiara quickly downed the rest of her tea and left the emptied mug on her bedside table. She paused to wipe some stray hairs from her face before turning of her Mickey Mouse shaped lamp.

"Here's to a new school year…" she quietly murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

Chiara rose into a kind of lighter sleep. A sleep where she wasn't entirely awake, but one where she could at least hear some birds that were loudly chorusing there morning song. She could feel the suns rays start to warm her body as she started to awaken.

Chiara's eyes snapped open. The realization that she had slept in late on the first day of school suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She immediately jumped to her feet and turned to face her alarm clock.

Chiara stared stupidly at a large oat tree, in her half sleeping state wondering where the heck her alarm clock was. She took a few moments to register the fact that she was standing in the middle of a large deciduous forest and nowhere near her bedroom.

A small movement she caught in the corner of her eye caused her jump slightly. Chiara turned around to find four strange looking animals as they started to stir.

A small, blue lion tiger cub looking animal blinked a few times, starting to awaken from his slumber. His striking yellow eyes explored his environment with great confusion. He then slowly got up, trying to shake off his feeling of sleepiness.

"Hunh? W-where am I?" He questioned to himself when he began to realize that he was not dreaming. Chiara, who had run off to hide behind a boulder in fear, now peak her head out from behind it.

"Huh? Matt? Why are you Shinx?" Matt whirled around to face Chiara and his confusion only increased when he noticed her.

"Okay… why is there a fox talking to me?" Chiara mimicked his confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not a f-" Chiara, who until now hadn't noticed that she had been turned into a small, reddish colored fox with six tales that curled at the ends and some curly hair on her head.

"What's going on?" Why am I a vul-vul-vulpix?" She exclaimed, checking her reflection in the mirror. "Matt, what the heck is going on?" she asked in desperation.

"How am I supposed to know? How do you know my name anyway?"

Chiara stared at Matt, dumbfounded. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

"How could I possibly know who you are, I don't know any strange talking foxes." Matt retorted.

"Well I recognized your voice…" Chiara mumbled. Matt just started at her, waiting for her to answer his unsaid questions. "It's me, Chiara, we know each other in school."

Matt just looked at her in disbelief. "Chiara? Is that really you? Why are you a fox? And more importantly, why am I this, this blue lion cub thing? What's going on?"

"I-I just don't know. I wish I did, but I don't'. I'm sorry." Chiara looked up at him apologetically. Matt's face started to soften at her words.

"It's ok, I wasn't expecting you to know." Both pokemon jumped when they some more movement behind them. They turned to find that the other three pokemon had no started to rouse them selves.

"Hmmmm? Huh? Where am I?" One of them asked out load sleepily. He had a blue coat with black paws and feet. Two small, pointed blue ears poked out from the top of his head and two strange black ornaments hung down under them. His red eyes stared sleepily at his surroundings, as he slowly stood upright.

"What's going on?" Another one yawned. She looked like a pink cat with eternally closed eyes. Her ears had a few spikes at the ends of them and her tail looked a bit like a pincushion.

"Huh? Jessica? Is that you?" The last one had a deep, male voice and looked like a cat as well. He had black ears, brown paws, and a curled tail with some brown coloring at the tip. He also had thick, white whiskers and a strange gold coin stuck to his forehead.

"Jessica? Brayden? Seth? What are you guys doing here?" Chira asked in confusion and curiosity.

"Chiara? Is that you? Where are you I can't see you anywhere?"

"Jess-Jessica? Wh-why are you a creepy pink cat?"

"Ok. Can somebody please tell me what's going on and why there are strange looking talking animals?" Seth looked down at himself. "Oh and if you could tell just what the hell I am, that would be nice too."

Chiara looked around at all of her friends and sighed. "Ok, I don't know why this has happened, but I think we have all been turned into Pokemon."

"Pokemon? What's a Pokemon?" Brayden asked with a very confused look imprinted on his face.

"Are Pokemon thoughs creatures like Pikachu or something?" Jessica questioned Chiara with a tilt to her head. Chiara gently nodded her head at Jessica.

"Pokemon are basically creatures that have elemental powers," She spoke to Brayden,"For example, I have some fire powers, Matt has electrical powers, Seth has an abnormal fighting ability, and you guys… well you guys are normal typed pokemon but you do have some special abilities as well." Brayden seemedto understand what Chiara was getting at but still had some confusion written on his face.

"Alright so we all know what we are, but does anyone know why we have turned into Pokemon?" Matt asked the group, only to receive blank looks. Chiara simply shook her head at him.

"Ok so I know we're all wondering why we're Pokemon and all, but has anybody actually thought about where we are and how to get out of this forest yet?" Seth interrupted each of their thoughts.

"Good point, I think we should figure out a way to get out of this forest before thinking about anything else." Chiara quickly agreed with him, "Plus, I don't think its very safe to be hanging around in one spot for very long." Chiara got up and started walking away from the group. "Are you guys coming or not?"

The rest of them all quickly rose to their feet to follow Chiara. She then lifted her snout into the air and sniffed. " I can smell the ocean in this direction, so there might be something there," she paused to look at her group, and then continued on in the direction she had mention. None of them knew of what was to come of them and what would lie in the path ahead of them. But each of them followed Chiara without hesitation or opposition to her words, the only question in their minds: _What will happen to us now?_

…**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Sorry if it was a bit confusing or anything but I was a bit tired when I wrote it, but oh well, it is only the first chapter after all. Anyway, let me know in a review of what you thought of the story and any changes I should make. Also, I'm going to try and post the chapters weekly so expect chapter 2 sometime next week.**


	2. Cold Feet

"Chiara… when are we going to get out of this stupid forest?" Jessica whined. The forest grew darker as the sun began to set and I was finding it harder to see where the heck we were going.

Chiara gave her friend an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Jess… I have no idea…" The pink kitten pokemon huffed in distaste. We had been walking for hours and with no sign of civilization anywhere. My feet were sore and all I wanted to do at the moment was lie down and rest for the night.

We trekked on, I tried to ignore any other complaints ushered by Jessica. Well, of course I couldn't handle it much longer and snapped. "Shut your trap!" Which, surprisingly, she obliged to with minor grumblings.

A little while later, the forest had become so dark that it was almost impossible to see your own paw.

"Um, I think we should rest for the night, its too dark to see anything now so it'll be useless to continue on."

We all gladly agreed to Matt's request. I collapsed onto the ground, sighing in relief as I rested my sore paws.

"Ah~ finally!" Jessica purred happily, "Now if there was only something to eat…"

_Well, this is just great, that stupid pink cat better not start mewling about starving to death, or else I'll… _I began to think bitterly, it seemed that every little thing was getting to me lately, eh, I figured I was just tired from all the walking we did today.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Chiara perked her ears up, suddenly alert as if the weariness had been suddenly drawn from her. She strained her ears, focusing on the noise, but all that she could make out was a faint scratching sound along with a deathly quiet whisper.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't hear anyth-"

"Shhh!" Chiara silenced me and returned her attention back to the noise.

_Scritch. Scritch. Scritch. Whisper. Whisper. _I could here it now, whatever was making it was slowly getting closer and closer.

The red fox-like pokemon lifted her snout and cautiously sniffed the air. She shivered slightly, as if whatever she was smelling was giving her the chills and her eyes went wide with terror.

"G-guys…" Chiara whimpered to us, slowly backing away from her previous spot.

"Chiara? What's wrong? What-?" Jessica's question was cut off by a loud yelp that escaped her throat. An ice shard had flown out of nowhere and grazed her shoulder. Brayden instantly jumped in front of her, claws unsheathed.

"Chiara! Watch out!" Matt yelled out just as another ice shard aimed at the small red fox appeared from the treetops.

Chiara, hearing her friends warning, jumped out of the way in the nick of time and landed next to her companions.

"Come on! We have to get away form here!" She then nudged Jessica to her paws and we all began to run off in the opposite direction of the ice shards.

Just as we were approaching the trees, a chilling wind swept in from the depths of the forest. The breeze bit and stung but it disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared.

"Huh? My feet are stuck! I can't move!" Matt cried out helplessly as he struggled to move his paws.

"Mine too!" yelled Brayden as he tried to lift his feet.

"Our feet have been fozen to the ground!" Chiara gasped as she too struggled to free herself. I looked down at my own feet; they too had been frozen solid to the forest floor.

"Hehehe. Looks like I caught you, trespassers!" A voice sneered. Then, a black imp-like creature appeared before them. It had a red leaf were one of its ears should have been and very sharp teeth and claws. It glowered dangerously at the group.

"It's a Sn-sneasel!" Chiara gasped.

"Bless you?"

Chiara glared at me. Geez if looks could kill… "Seth, this isn't the time to start joking around!"

"Now you will pay!" The sneasel then placed its claws close together and a sphere formed with dark energy was forming between them.

Chiara opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but instead of words, small pellets of fire were fired at the unaware sneasel. Caught off guard, it took a little while to recover, the ferocity in its eyes actually made me freeze in fear. Haha get it? Freeze? You know because my feet are… oh never mind then!

"How dare you attack me in my own territory! I will eliminate you all at once!" The imp-like pokemon then charged at Chiara, it's fist covered in ice, but before it had a chance to attack, there was a sudden flash of bright light, knocking it right out.

"Hey are you ok?" A huge pink creature with bunny ears and wide round turquoise eyes bounded towards the group. He stood up on his hind legs, showing off his white stomach. Ugh, the pokemon was so pink and girly that it made me want to puke.

He handed each of them us a yellowish berry with light blue spots. "Here, this should unfreeze your feet." He told us.

I fiddled with the small yellow berry between my paws, feeling very skeptical. Could a berry really be all that was needed to unfreeze my feet? I looked around at the others and they all seemed to be eating the berry without any hesitation, and the ice covering their feet quickly melted away. Well, since nobody was currently laying on his or her deathbed from poisoning, I decided it was safe enough to eat and soon enough, I too was freed.

"Thank you very much er…"

"Wigglytuff, you can just call me guild master wigglytuff." He answered the fox's question.

"Ah er, thanks wigglytuff."

"No problem! Anything for a friend!" He then started to dance around while chanting "friend" over and over again. Ok, now I really wanted to puke.

"So, what are you all doing out here in tree shroud forest at night friends?" He, finally, ceased his dancing to look at us all.

"Um… well… you see, we were um, wandering around, and , er, well, before we knew it, we kinda, sorta, ended up lost in this forest." Chiara stuttered. Ha! So we were lost afterall! "Also, we kinda don't have anywhere to go…"

"Oh! That's no problem! You could always just come back to my guild with me!" He said as he began to jump up and down this time. Greeeaaat…

"Oh, but we couldn't possibly impose on you…" Chiara began but was immediately interrupted.

"It would be no problem! It's no problem helping my friends! In fact, how about you train to become explorers as well!" He clapped his hands and nodded his head as if it were the best and most logical idea. Man, if he thought we were going with him so easily-

"Sounds like a great idea!" Chiara cried out excitedly.

"WHAT!" I yelled out. What is she thinking? What was everyone else thinking, going along with it? Am I the only one who thinks there's something seriously wrong with that wigglywhatever?

"That's great! Then just follow me and I'll lead you all to my guild!"

**Phew, I finally finished! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I a huge English assignment, then when I finally decided to finish this chapter, fanfiction starts glitching and wouldn't let me post anything! Anyway, you may or may not have noticed, but I changed the POV from third person to first person because, well, I was finding it waaaaay too hard to write in third person. Also, if you were wondering who's POV it was, it was Seth's the Riolu's POV. I will also change the POV every chapter but only between Chiara, Matt, and Seth. Another thing, I don't know how to get proper breaks in between the actual story and the author's note but I tried putting one in so hopefully it will show up. **

**Thanks for reading and review please!**


	3. A Good Nights Sleep?

"… and here we are, my guild!"

I stopped and stared up at the tipi like structure in awe, my eyes widening at the sight. Two torches sat on either side of the building, their flames brilliantly shinning through the darkness of the night. The guild itself looked almost like a tipi, except the top half was built to look like Wigglytuff himself. I could only think of one word to describe this structure: absolutely amazing. Wait, that's two words.

"This tiny shack is your _guild_?" Seth asked in bewilderment. I shot him a dirty look, which ignored because he continued on with his criticisms on the place.

"I thought you said that your guild was famous and very well known for training new explorers. How the hell does anyone fit inside that thing?"

Wigglytuff widened his in shock, probably very surprised at Seth's dissaprovements. He probably never heard of such insults before. Worried that the grumpy Riolu's words may have persuaded Wigglytuff into changing his mind about offering us a place to stay, I opened my mouth in attempt to apologize for Seth's rudeness, but was interrupted by loud, booming laughter.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Wigglytuff cried out, bursting into a fit of uncontrollably laughter. "You're so funny friendly friend!" Ok, now I was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at Seth for insulting his guild's size? Why was he laughing?

I looked over at Seth, but he was just as confused as I was. He just stood there, as if trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Uh… what's so funny?" The confused Riolu finally asked, breaking out of his confused state.

Wigglytuff, who was now trying to calm his giggling, wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. He turned to look at Seth, still trying to hold in his laughter.

"W-well it's just th-that the gu-guild is actually underground. This tent is just a landmark!" Wigglytuff attempted to explain through his giggles. "I j-just find it f-funny that you th-think somebody would extually b-be able to live in a p-place that s-small! A caterpie couldn't even comfortably live in a place of that size!"

He then took a deep breath, finally having calmed down and motioned us to follow him into the tent.

" Come on! It's late and you don't want to be tired for your first day of your apprenticeship!" He called out joyfully, slightly skipping in excitement.

I gaped at him. His sudden mood changes completely throwing me off. I usually quite good at reading others, but I have no idea what goes on in that head of his.

I followed quickly after him, leaving Seth frozen in puzzlement, unable to say anything which is a rarity for him.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I heard Seth cry out to our retreating figures, obviously snapping out of his stupor. He raced over to catch up to us just as we were disappearing into the tent.

"Straw? We have to sleep on straw? You're kidding me, right?"

We had all just finished registering our teams and now we were getting ready to hit the hay (**ha ha**.) . We all decided to split the teams up into two so that we wouldn't be so overcrowded when we went off exploring in the mystery dungeons. Plus, I figured we would find out more about our sudden appearance in this world in half the time if we split up. Our teams were now Team Catclaw (Brayden and Jessica) and Team CMS (Me, Seth, and Matt). Ok I know my team name is lame but I'm tired and couldn't think of anything better. Plus Seth doesn't really care and Matt thought it was fine.

"What the hay! You don't really expect me to sleep on this, do you? I'm not going to get any sleep laying on something as uncomfortable as straw!"

I groaned lowly in annoyance, at both Seth's complaining and the awful pun. I'm really starting to get sick and tired of these stupid hay jokes.

"Well if you'd rather go outside and sleep on the cold, hard ground, by all means." Matt snapped. Wow, Matt getting irritated? That never happens. He's usually the calm one in our group.

The two of them stared each other down, fiercely glaring into each other's eyes. I swore I could see flames forming around the two of them as their heated staring contest dragged on.

"Hey you guys, we've all had a rough day so let's all just calm down and get some sleep. OK?" I carefully told them, not wanting them to turn on me or start destroying the room with the fight I was sure was coming.

Seth turned to look in my direction, still glaring. With a low "humph", he finally gave in a lay down in his "bed", his back facing toward me.

When Seth didn't speak up again about how crummy his bedding was, I looked over at Matt, giving him a small smile in gratitude for helping with shutting Seth up. He smiled back at me as if thanking me with the same thing and strode over to his pile of straw.

I sighed in exhaustion as I lay down, and within minutes, I was deeply sleeping.

_Cold… it was so cold… and dark._

_I shivered, but I didn't know if I was shivering from the cold or from fear. I had never felt so cold in my life… I didn't even know fire type pokemon like myself could even feel cold…_

_I saw a bit of movement in front of me, or at least I thought I did. It's almost impossible to see anything in this darkness. I squinted my eyes in attempt to see something that I suspected was there. _

_I suddenly felt another chill creep up my spine, only this time a dark and slightly sorrowful feeling came along with it. _

"_d…ness… d…ing d…oy r…enge…" a voice hissed into my ear. _

_I jumped away from the sound. Terrified, I frantically looked all around me for the source of the voice, but I still couldn't see anything through the blackness. _

"_W-who's there? Show yourself!" I called out, immediately regretting doing so. _

_A pair of red eyes appeared out of nowhere and stared right at me. They slowly blinked once and then stared straight into the depths of my eyes. _

_I felt as if they were staring straight into my soul… finding out all of my hidden secrets; seeing my thoughts, my desire; analyzing exactly who and what I was. Though I disliked the feeling of the two eyes in my head, I couldn't look away nor could I get rid of its presence. _

_The eyes blinked once. Then twice. And then, it spoke to me in a quiet whisper, too quiet for me to catch exactly what it was saying, but it was enough to send dread flooding through me._

"_d…oy… r…enge…"_

**So there you have it. I finally decided to finish this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. The Morning After

"**HEY! Up and At Em' It's MOOORNING!" **A loud, booming voice shattered my strange dream. I woke up in a flash, so startled that my head started pounding with a minor migraine. Looking around, I tried to see who it was that had yelled so loudly but big, black blotches obscured my vision.

"Hnnn… who's voice is that…?" I murmured.

"**Hey you Noobies, Get UP! We DON'T TOLERATE Slackers, AND I Don't Care If Your NEW RECRUITS, The Guildmaster WON'T BE VERY PLEASED IF YOUR LATE!"**

Huh? Recruits, guildmaster? What was this guy going on ab-

!

"**Guildmaster, Angry, Now THAT is Something I NEVER WANT TO SEE!" **The voice cringed and turned away.

I didn't give whoever it was to finish his sentence for I had already dashed for the tunnel leading into our room, passing a purple blob as I went.

When I reached the end of the tunnel, I nearly gasped in surprise. There was countless of guild members, most of them still in training, all gathered near the Guilmaster's door. I, with my knowledge of pokemon species, could name everyone. There was a Sunflora chatting to a puffy looking Bidoof and a sweet little chimecho in the far end of the group; a sinister looking Croagunk sitting quietly by himself; Chatot, who I had met the previous day, was explaining something to a Corphish and a Diglet, while an older Dugtrio was listening nearby; and Wiggleytuff was standing by Chatot, gazing at the crowd. As I was gawking, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I yelped in surprise, twirling towards my attacker.

"Geez Chiara, why did you have to run out here so fast?" Seth said tiredly. He was also panting slightly, an indication that he had been running.

"Hehe… whoops sorry about that Seth." I responded.

A few moments later, Matt too, staggered over to us.

"Hey Matt are you okay?" I asked worriedly. His ears were flopped, his eyes in swirls, and he walked around like a heavily drunk man.

"Y-yeah I'm o-ok. Just feeling a l-little dizzy from t-the noise.." I forgot. Shinx had a better sense of hearing than most species.

He shook himself, fluffing up his fur in the process, and blinked a few times to regain himself.

Jess and Brayden came tumbling in, followed by… a Loudred.

_Of course! A Loudred, what else could of yelled so loudly?_

"**Oh, SO YOU SLACKERS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" **His voice boomed, earning annoyed glances from all the other guild members, including Seth and Matt.

Chatot whipped his head towards the loud mouthed pokemon and glared at him harshly.

"Hush now! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" The parrot like pokemon chided angrily.

"Hrmm!" He exclaimed, quietly for once.

"Now that we're all here, Guildmaster will now say a few words to start us off! Guildmaster?"

"Snuffle… snort… snore…snort…zzzzzz." The guildmaster grumbled.

(Pssst…! Guildmaster never ceases to amaze me!)

(Yeah, you got that right!)

(Yup, looks like he's wide awake.)

(Eek! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!)

"Yes… well… we all appreciate your words of, ah, wisdom." Chatot sighed.

"Now! Don't forget to take Guilmaster's words to heart! And finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

"A ONE, A TWO… A ONE- TWO THREE!

ONE! Don't Shirk Work!

TWO! Run Away and Pay!

THREE! Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay pokemon, time to get to work!" Chatot concluded."

"HURRAY!" Came the enthusiastic replies from all of the guildmembers.

"Hmmm you guys, your new here so you don't know what to do." Chatot commented on our groups confused state. We all nodded in agreement

"Well, we can't have you sitting around all day, it's time to start your explorer training! Sunflora, come here for a moment."

The walking sunflower, walked, over to us.

"Yessir! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like you to help out Jessica and Brayden's explorer team. Show them the ropes and help them into great explorers!" Sunflora's eyes burst open in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you Chatot! I won't let you down!" She exclaimed excitedly and proceeded to drag Jess and Brayden up to the second floor.

"Now, what to do with you three?" He turned his attention back to Seth, Matt, and I.

"How about I start you off with a simple explorer task, shall we?" He turned and followed the same way Sunflora took. Sharing a quick, unsure glance with one another, we followed Chatot up the stairs.

**Hey all, sorry for the extremely overdue update, I just had so much to do!**

**I have exams to do, plus I got distracted with the pokemon black for awhile x3. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have a better idea of how the next one will go so I will update again a lot sooner this time. **

**Don't fprget to review! Please, every review helps me out even the negative ones! ^^**


End file.
